Not According To Plan
by Ink Spotz
Summary: It all started one Asgardian morning when Thor didn't get his way. Loki has hatched yet another plan to take over Asgard, and it involves Thor going to an alternate reality of Midgard. (AU idea)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Loki was evil. He would do anything it took to get what he wanted, but this was the final straw. Wrapped in a ruby red Asgardian robe with his blonde hair sticking up wildly in every direction, Thor slammed a fisted hand down onto the counter in the kitchen. He glared oceanic blue daggers at the empty electric socket in front of his face; a socket that usual housed one of Thor's favorite Midgardian inventions.

"LOKI!"

Thor's thunderous shout rang throughout the place, but no answer came in return. Growling slightly under his breath, he reached up a hand to throw one of the cupboards open to fetch a cup. He had thrown it open too hard though, for as it flew open, it slammed hard into the cupboard door on the other side and splintered slightly. He ignored the fractured state of the cupboard though as he brought out the cup and set it down.

"Do _not_ test my patience, Loki. You wouldn't -"

"Like me when I'm angry?" suggested a voice. Loki slid around the corner then with a sly grin playing on his lips; an emerald green robe wrapped about his wiry body and his black hair possessing a slight cowlick. "Stealing a line from good ol' Bruce now are we?"

Whipping around to face Loki in the doorway, flames sprang to life in his eyes. This was Loki's way. He always found some way to press all of his buttons.

"Give it back."

"Give what back?"

Another growl accompanied by the sound of a cup slamming into the wall behind Loki's head, shattering to pieces.

"Ohhhh…" said Loki slowly with his serpentine grin, "You mean that ol' thing? I didn't think you'd need it anymore. Besides, shouldn't you be able to whip yourself up a cup with your thunder?"

"It doesn't work like that! I need the machine!"

"You're really going all prima donna on not having your Midgardian coffee machine, aren't you?"

"Look, I have a routine. I _need_ my coffee in the morning in order to carry out this routine in an appropriate manner," said Thor, trying to remain slightly calm.

"Um...Thor, that's being sort of prima donnaish..." said Loki with a quick finger point at a disgruntled Thor. "Having a set routine that requires strict upkeep shows that you are very high maintenance."

It wasn't until Thor was standing there and listening to Loki talk that he detected a faint hint of coffee in the air. It was almost undetectable, but Thor was able to pick it up. He took a few strides closer to Loki. Though Loki tried to make it appear as if he didn't shrink back or anything at that move, he did lean back a bit at the thundering blonde moving towards him.

"You smell like a dark coffee blend..." said Thor in a low voice as he stood mere inches away from Loki. "You used it, didn't you?"

"Now I think we both know the answer to that one, Thory..." said Loki in a condescending tone of voice, daring to reach up a hand and ruffle Thor's already messed up hair.

" _Don't_ call me Thory, Loki Pokey."

"I really wish you had never learned about that absurd Midgardian song..." said Loki, taking one cautious step back.

"Where is the machine, Loki?"

"I don't have it."

"LIES!"

Thunder rumbled in Asgard, and everyone knew what was taking place without even having to ask. Besides, they were used to this. This kind of thing happened a few times a month. Especially on Mondays. Thor wasn't a fan of Mondays just like many Midgardians weren't.

"You have five seconds to tell me where it is Loki..."

"I really don't -"

"ONE!"

"I swear I didn't -"

"TWO!"

"You are too dependent and I just -"

"THREE!"

"You can't hog the machine -"

"FOUR!"

"You'll never get it outta me!"

"FIVE!" Thor clenched his hands into fists at his sides, looking like a raging bull. "Prepare to have the truth ripped out of you!"

Loki turned then and raced off down the hall to get to the coffee machine he had hidden before Thor caught up to him. Thunder rumbled overhead again. This time in a much more violent nature. This time it wasn't just contained to Asgard. This thunder was now creating a storm on Midgard, and hundreds of people out for a stroll or a barbeque were quickly starting to rethink their day.

Thor quickly caught up with Loki and soon had him pinned up against a corridor wall. Thor's hand gripped the collar of Loki's bathrobe to be able to thrust him upwards off the floor a bit. Loki's feet flailed a bit in his attempt to touch the ground to no avail.

"Tell me where it is..." said Thor in a dangerously low voice.

"I threw it out the window!" said Loki finally.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I did! I did! Go look out the window at the end of the hall if you don't believe me!"

Not wanting to believe Loki, Thor released his grip on him and raced down the hall to see if it was true. Though Loki made it appear as if he had reluctantly given Thor that information, it was all part of his elaborate part that was now set into motion. Asgard would be his soon enough.

Loki straightened his green bathrobe as he turned to see Thor opening the window to peer down at the shattered remnants of the coffee pot. A slew of Asgardian curses left his mouth then as he stared down at the broken coffee pot. After a moment or two of mourning, Thor turned back around to see that Loki was standing at the end of the hall. Loki was acting as if he were scared of his brother, trying to hide his happiness at the fact that his plan was in motion.

"I'm gonna go get ready and go to Midgard for a new coffee pot..." muttered Thor under his breath as he stalked past Loki towards his chamber. "These are days where I wish Asgard had Amazon..."

Hearing Thor's chamber door slam, Loki allowed the grin to slip fully upon his face then. Time to go put the next part of his plan into motion. A lack of coffee wasn't the worse thing about to happen to him that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Before Thor realized it, he was soon ready for his trip down to Midgard to fetch a new coffee pot. As he walked down the hall, still muttering to himself, he ended up passing Loki again. Loki had only left his post in order to change his clothing. He was wearing his usual garments and still wore the smirk upon his face as Thor brushed past him.

"If I had known this would bother you so badly, I would have done it earlier."

Thor didn't bother answering Loki. He honestly didn't want to get into another fight with him at that moment. All he wanted to do was get his coffee machine and then come back to Asgard. He figured that, at most, it would only take an hour or two. Perhaps he could even drop by headquarters and see how the Avengers were fairing. He had heard about the war that had ensued between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and had decided to stay out of it. He figured he didn't need to get involved in something that would more than likely simmer down given enough time. Perhaps it was time to check up on things though. Of course, that's what he'd tell anyone he bumped into. No one else needed to know the truth.

As Thor walked to the bridge that would take him down to Midgard, Loki watched him with a sinister eye. In his mind, he replayed what would happen as soon as Thor passed into Midgard. An enchantment had been placed upon the bridge (an enchantment that Loki had been studying for months in preparation for this moment). Thor, of course, couldn't tell that an enchantment had been cast upon the bridge and the guard there didn't know it either. Loki had studied for the moment far too well, and was able to carry it off without the slightest problem.

"I'll be back shortly. Make sure someone is watching Loki."

The guard gave a curt nod of his head as he stayed in his position, ready to allow Thor entrance to the world below. Within seconds, Thor was soon on Midgard. He looked about him, tucking his hands into his jean pockets as he walked towards Stark Industries. The quickest way to get the right Midgardian coffee pot would be to ask the electronics wizard, Tony Stark. Perhaps even Tony could build him the coffee pot he needed. He kept his head down as he walked towards the tower, lost in his thoughts until…

"CUT!"

Startled by the voice, Thor jumped a few feet in the air before turning his head towards the sound of the shout. Staring at him with a bright red face was a man in a black director's chair. He had one hand currently knotted into his hair before jumping down from his chair and waving both hands animatedly in front of him, resembling a scissoring 'x' over and over again.

"Chris! Get out of the shot!"

Chris? Before Thor could respond to the director that his name wasn't Chris, another voice was added to the mix.

"I'm not in the shot. I'm right here."

Thor's eyes turned to a blonde haired man that was currently leaning back in a chair a few feet away from the red-faced man's. He was decked out in Captain America garb with his legs crossed. In his hands was a sandwich of some sort. He currently had part of it in his mouth; a mouth which was curled upwards in an impish smirk.

"EVANS! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Hemsworth. I'm going to have to start calling you by your last names again, aren't I?"

"Would help," piped up Chris from his seat as he swallowed the bite in his mouth.

"Just be quiet and eat your hero sandwich, hero," said the man in a sarcastic voice. Chris just shrugged and did as told, watching Thor with piqued interest.

Seeing that Thor still wasn't making any moves to get off the set, the red-faced man stalked towards him and stood right in front of him. He pointed a finger at Thor and poked him right in the chest with it.

"Hemsworth, you have 'til the count of five to get your butt off the set so we can finish shooting the scene. Besides, you aren't even in this movie to begin with! I don't even know why you're here."

Thor had had it by this point. First he couldn't get his coffee because Loki had broken his coffee pot, and now this. Thor looked towards Chris and then said in an irritated voice, "Why aren't you backing me up, Rogers?"

"Whoa, whoa, hey now!" said Chris with a laugh, raising up both hands in surrender; the partial sandwich still housed in one hand. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. I already put in my opinion once. I'm just watching the fireworks. Plus, my name isn't Rogers. Nice method acting though. I really could take a pointer from you."

"But you _are_ Steve Rogers."

"No..." said Chris as he shook his head from side-to-side. "Steve Rogers is my character. Dude, drop the act. You aren't Thor."

"LIES!" shouted Thor then, causing thunder to rumble overhead once more.

The red-faced man looked up then as the thunder rumbled, throwing both hands up into the air.

"Great! Just great! Now it's going to rain and ruin the shot! What else could go wrong?" The man turned back to Thor and glared, "It's your fault, Hemsworth. You delayed the shot."

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that! No one talks to the King of Asgard like that!"

"And _you_ don't talk to a director like that!" shouted the man back.

"Russo, cool it," said Chris as a small laugh left his mouth. "This is amusing. Can't you give Chris props for his intense method acting?"

"There is a time and place for method acting, and _this_ is not one of them!"

Sighing, Chris stood up from his chair and walked over to Thor. He gently gripped him by the forearm, and proceeded to try to drag him aside to no avail.

"Chris, c'mon dude. Lets not pester him when there's a deadline and a storm coming."

"The storm is from _me_!"

"Stop kidding around, dude. It's not funny anymore."

Seeing that Chris still had a grip on his arm, Thor moved a hand down to immediately release it. Seeing that Chris couldn't even coax Thor off the set, Russo went to sit in his chair again.

"Hemsworth! Evans! Both of you! Get. Off. The. Set!"

The last word was said in a high-pitched tone of voice, which indicated that he was beyond irritated at this point. Thunder was still rumbling in the now overcast sky above them, and Chris moved to lay a hand on Thor's arm again. After a moment or two, Thor reluctantly followed Chris off the set. He was led right past the disgruntled Russo as he was slouched lower in his director's chair; rubbing his temple with one hand before screaming out, "Now ACTION!"

Chris didn't let go of Thor's arm until they were a little ways away by the snack table.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing? I know you might be a tad upset about not being cast in Civil War, but you had that other project you were working on. You said it was fine; that you were cool with it...remember?"

Thor looked on at Chris confused, looking as if every word that left his mouth was an alien word. Chris could tell and rolled his eyes a bit out of pure exasperation.

"Chris, _listen_ to me, and take off that wig! How'd you even get this? We didn't have this in our wardrobe!"

Chris reached up to tug slightly at Thor's hair, only to get an angry response from an already irritated Thor.

"HANDS OFF, ROGERS!"

"My name is _not_ Rogers!" shouted back Chris, tightening his grip on Thor's hair and continuing to pull it.

The thunder overhead rumbled again as Chris continued to tug at Thor's hair. Thor pushed Chris back and caused him to stumble a bit, only for Chris to resurge in anger. On the other side of the snack table, another man appeared. He was methodically chewing on a danish as he watched the two of them fight. Chris saw him out of the corner of his eye and said then as he kept tugging, "Seb, help me out here!"

Sebastian smirked, shaking his head as he shoved more of the danish into his mouth.

"You're on your own there, bud. You got yourself into this mess."

"Thanks a lot, Sebastian! Wish you were loyal like your character!"

"Hey! I'm loyal. Just right now my loyalty lies with this danish. I skipped breakfast this morning!"

Sebastian took a big bite off the danish then as if to prove his point; getting the filling on his upper lip like a mustache.

Thor cast a sideways glance at the messy Sebastian, completely confused.

"What happened to your whole ''til the end of the line' spiel, James?"

Sebastian rose a brow in question; his cheeks currently filled like a squirrel's and not allowing him the ability to answer.

"Intense. Method. Acting," grunted out Chris, now twirling in a slight circle with Thor; hand rooted deeply into his blonde locks. Sebastian immediately nodded in understanding before continuing to watch the scene.

"THIS IS NOT A WIG! Let go mortal!" shouted Thor in anger.

From above in Asgard, Loki peered down with a smirk on his face, watching everything play out. It was all working out far better than he could have ever planned. Turning around, he looked at the now passed out guard of the bridge. He wished that he had studied enchantments of this nature earlier. They would have proved useful in dethroning Thor. He shrugged his shoulders then as he whistled merrily to himself. The bridge was now impassable. By the time Thor finally figured that out, it'd be far too late.

"Asgard is mine..." said Loki then with a small grin as he turned his back on what he had previously been viewing. He had his empire to build.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After fighting with Thor for a few minutes more, only to determine that his hair really wouldn't come off, Chris released his grip and proceeded to stare at Thor with a confused look upon his face. Sebastian, meanwhile, had moved on to his fourth danish and it still seemed as if there wasn't an end in sight. Chris moved to lean back against the snack table, looking over at the still eating Sebastian.

"How are you still eating the danishes?" asked Chris, slightly out of breath from his circular fight with Thor.

Sebastian shrugged once more before swallowing what was in his mouth and replying, "I am hungry. It's better than eating the plums on set again like I did before."

"Oh…right. Russo was so mad at you dude…"

"I was hungry! Again, I had skipped breakfast and the plums were right in front of me. I thought sneaking a bite out of one-"

"You ate six, Seb."

"I WAS HUNGRY!"

Thor, during this entire transaction, was trying to comb through the hair that Chris had managed to once again mess up. He had gotten it straightened the way that he liked it before he left for Midgard, so he was upset that it was now in its tangled state again. Hearing Chris and Sebastian argue back and forth about the plums, Thor let out a loud groan and said, "Just eat your breakfast before you get to set!"

Sebastian and Chris both turned to face the red-faced Thor as he glared at both of them.

"You stupid mortals and your plums."

"Well _someone_ obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," muttered Sebastian under his breath, but not low enough. Thor still managed to hear the words leave his mouth.

"I didn't get my coffee!" roared out Thor then. "All I wanted was my coffee and this day would have worked out fine, but no. Instead I have to come to this infernal planet of yours to get a machine that makes coffee and have to listen to you two bicker back and forth all day about danishes and plums!"

"Wait…wait…" said Chris looking over at Thor as he crossed his arms across his chest, "You mean to tell me that you're grumpy over not getting your coffee?"

"Um… _yes_."

"And Chris, you think pretending to be Thor will get you coffee?"

"I'm not pretending! Do I need to summon Mjolnir?"

"Would help," said Chris with a small smirk.

Thor rolled his eyes then, muttering 'stupid mortals' under his breath before summoning Mjolnir to him. Of course, being near the snack table, Mjolnir came down and landed right smack in the middle of the plate of danishes, just as Sebastian was moving to claim another.

"MY DANISHES!" Sebastian cried out, jumping back from the table in shock. After the initial shock had passed though, he moved forward to grip the hammer and tried to remove it from the plate. The hammer wouldn't budge.

"What. Is. The. Deal?!" said Sebastian as Chris was still staring at the hammer that had suddenly appeared; his eyes the size of quarters.

"You aren't worthy," said Thor then; a bit perturbed that Mjolnir didn't come right to him as it should have. He walked towards the snack table then as Sebastian still struggled to lift the hammer, managing to take it off the plate of now crushed danishes with ease.

"They were so delicious…" said Sebastian sadly.

Chris looked towards Thor as he held the hammer. He scanned him up and down a few times, still unsure about believing this or not.

"There is a rational explanation for this, and the explanation is not that you're Thor," said Chris defiantly.

"Alright then. Explain."

"You stole that off set."

"I did no such thing."

"You hired someone to drop your hammer from a plane and they missed."

"Rogers, I knew you were stubborn, but dropping Mjolnir from a plane is the most ridiculous thing I have heard come out of that mouth."

"Chris, you're having a mid-life crisis or something…" said Chris as he shook his head from side-to-side. "Thor is a fictional character. He doesn't exist outside of people's heads."

"LIES!" roared Thor again. "I summoned Mjolnir! What else could you possibly want for proof?"

"It's all fabricated! Your life is a lie!"

"I am not about to argue with some star spangled soldier about whether or not I'm actually Thor. I could strike you down right where you stand."

"Bring it, blondie!"

Sebastian chuckled after having sadly looked on at the danish remains for a while. Sebastian waved one hand across the air then with a smirk upon his face.

"I can see the plot line for Civil War 2 as you speak. Blondie verses the Star Spangled Short Cake."

"Short cake?" asked Chris and Thor then as they both turned to look at laughing Sebastian.

"What? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Thor groaned then and dropped Mjolnir on the ground then. He ran a hand over his face and let out a soft groan.

"I just wanted coffee."

"Alright…alright. First things first, lets get you some coffee and see then if we'll have an easier time convincing you that you aren't Thor."

"You aren't going to unconvince me, Rogers."

"Call me Chris."

"Whatever," said Thor. "Fine. _Chris_."

"Thank you. Now come on. I have a coffee pot in my trailer. All of this stuff will be cold."

Chris turned then to lead Thor towards where his trailer was; Sebastian in tow behind them. When they arrived at the trailer, Chris called out to another man that was a little ways away. Shades were over his eyes as he looked down at the cell phone in his hands.

"Robert! Hey!"

"Do I know you?" Robert asked with a brief smirk on his face, looking up at Chris as he approached. "What's up, kiddo?" It was then that he noticed Thor standing a little ways behind Chris. "What's Hemsworth doing here?

Thor recognized the man named Robert as Tony Stark, and acknowledged it.

"Stark, I was looking for you earlier. I was wondering if…"

"Whoa. I'm not Stark. Flattered that you're such a fangirl of mine, but…"

"I'm not a fangirl. You're Stark. I'm Thor, not Chris."

Another smirk played across Robert's face then as he placed his phone away, moving the sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head.

"Ouch. That must have hurt," said Robert then, crossing his arms.

"What hurt? What are you talking about?" asked Thor, completely confused.

Chris had already caught on to what Robert was about to do, and was shaking his head from side-to-side.

"Robert, you might not wanna do that right now. He's grumpy without his coffee."

"Oh, shhh," said Robert as he turned back to Thor then to reply, "You said you were sore."

"I said I was _Thor_!"

"Sore? I already asked you how you hurt yourself? Did you stub your toe? Did you break it with that ol' hammer of yours?"

"I. AM. THOR!"

"Seriously dude, how'd you hurt yourself? And what's with the wig?"

Thor pushed Robert aside then as he marched past him, determined on finding Chris' trailer without their help. He would do anything at this point to get the coffee that his body was demanding. Robert turned to watch Thor stalk off with a laugh.

"Wow. I never knew Hemsworth was so into method acting."

Chris, Sebastian, and Robert watched as Thor began to throw things out of his way in his quest to find the right trailer.

"I never knew either," said Chris in response to Robert. "He just got done doing it on set to Russo."

"Maybe he's _Thor_ about not being in Civil War after all," said Robert with an impish gleam in his eyes.

"Not funny, dude," said Chris.

Thor proceeded to pick up a piece of the set then that still stood in the way, hefting it over his head in rage. Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he pushed past both Chris and Robert to get to Thor.

"THE PLUMS! NOT THE PLUMS!"

Chris and Robert exchanged a glance then as they watched Sebastian nearly tackle Thor in order to save the plums from being crushed like the danishes.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a long day," said Chris with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm gonna have to explain to Russo what happened to his plum crate..." said Chris with a heavy sigh as he moved to push open his trailer door.

Sebastian was unsuccessful in his attempt to save the plum crate and Thor had proceeded to smash it onto the ground in pure rage. Sebastian was currently walking near the back of the pack near Robert as they all moved inside Chris' trailer.

"Those plums were innocent..." said Sebastian sadly; a small, almost inaudible growl able to be heard from his stomach.

Robert smirked then at Sebastian's comment, taking up the rear of the small procession entering the trailer. Robert turned to shut the door behind them and looked towards Sebastian as he moved to slouch on a small couch on the corner, looking depressed beyond belief.

"Yes, those poor plums. Smashed to juice right in their prime," said Robert as he moved a hand up to his eye to pretend he was wiping away a tear.

"You don't understand," said Sebastian as he threw a small pillow at Robert, causing him to chuckle as he caught it and threw it right back at Sebastian.

"Of course I understand. You just need to stop acting as if you were going through a growth spurt or something."

Sebastian rolled his eyes before leaning his head against the back of the couch and staring up at the trailer ceiling.

"Yes, father," he said in a sarcastic groan.

Robert rolled his eyes then too as he flopped down beside Sebastian on the couch, crossing his legs in front of him as he watched Thor wander about the interior of Chris' trailer looking for the coffee pot.

"Dude, it's right here," said Chris as he moved past Thor to show him where he usually kept his personal coffee pot. Instead of it actually being there though, the socket was empty just like Thor's had been.

"What wickedness is this?" asked Thor in a low, rumbling tone of voice.

"Hey!" said Chris then in surprise as he noticed too that his coffee pot was missing. He whirled around to face Sebastian and Robert. "Which one of you took my coffee pot?"

"Wasn't me!" Sebastian and Robert both said in union. They both stuck their hands up in the air as if that would prove they were innocent.

"Well, one of you must have! You're the only two that are ever in here. Unless Scarlett took it as a joke..."

"She'd do that," said Robert in reply, lowering his hands as Sebastian lowered his own.

"She would, wouldn't she?" said Chris methodically as Thor ignored their conversation and began to look about for where the coffee pot had disappeared to. Chris turned then to see that Thor was beginning to rummage through some of the drawers and cupboards.

"Hey now! That's personal property! Chris, come on man. You know I like my privacy. You can't just go poking around without permission."

"I want coffee. You promised there would be coffee here."

"Because I thought my coffee pot was here, but Scarlett took it."

"It could've been Jackson too, you know," said Sebastian then. "Samuel likes teasing you once in a while too."

"You know who it probably was!" said Robert as he spoke up yet again. "It was probably Ruffalo! Sneaking onto the set just like Hemsworth here."

"Not Hemsworth. Not Chris. Not a combination of the two either," said Thor curtly before turning to examine the scene of the crime again. It was then that he realized who the culprit more than likely was. Turning his head towards the sky and shaking his hand into a fist, he screamed, "LOKI!"

The sudden shout from Thor jumped Chris, Sebastian, and Robert as they all looked at him with wide eyes. Thor stalked towards the door then, looking as if he were ready to rip it off its hinges.

"I'm going back to Asgard right this instant!" shouted Thor.

"Hemsworth, I think you need to drop the act now," said Robert as Chris moved to block Thor's path.

"Don't you get it you foolish mortal?! I'm not acting. You're smarter than this, Tony Stark. And get out of my way, Chris Crinkle."

"First Star Spangled Short Cake and now this..." muttered Chris under his breath. "I'm not some sort of potato chip, dude. Have a seat and chill."

"You need help, Hemsworth," said Robert then with a shake of his head, watching Chris manage to get Thor to back a few steps away from the door. "Who knew not having coffee would set you off so badly?"

Thor looked at Robert and Sebastian on the couch together then as he took his eyes off Chris, rising a brow when he saw that they were sitting side-by-side in a civil nature.

"Why are you two sitting next to each other so calmly anyway? Why aren't you trying to rip each other's throats out or something?"

"Um...well, I don't really go about my day wanting to kill my coworkers," said Robert with an arched brow. "Tony may want to kill Bucky, but I just want to sometimes swat Sebastian like a pesky fly. That's all."

"HEY!" said Sebastian then in a half shout, half laugh. "That's not nice!"

"At least I didn't say I wanted to smush you like the plums."

"The plums," huffed Sebastian sadly then. "You had to go and mention the plums."

"Never mind," said Thor, knowing that it was a waste of time to try to explain to them who they really were again.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY SET, CHRIS!"

The sudden angry shout caused them all to whip their heads towards the door then.

"I am off his set," joked Chris again. "I'd go further if I wasn't filming this movie."

He moved to peek out the blinds of his trailer then before his eyes turned to the size of marbles. Chris turned to do a double take, looking from Thor out the window and back again several times.

"What is it, Evans?" asked Robert as he watched Chris' movements.

"Yeah, Chris. What's wrong?"

Chris brought up a finger then to point at Thor as he stood in front of them.

"Hemsworth is outside coming this way, which means that either the man who's coming isn't Chris or you aren't..." said Chris slowly as he looked Thor up and down several times before whispering, "Who are you?"

"I'm Thor. I've only told you that several times now," said Thor, happy that he finally got it after what felt like forever.

"You're the king of Asgard?"

"Yes. I've been trying to tell you that."

"And you just are here for coffee?"

"Been trying to tell you that too."

A small rap suddenly sounded out on the trailer door then followed by a, "Hey mate. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing on filming. Are you in there? Russo said you probably were."

Chris turned towards Robert and Sebastian then, who still looked like they didn't fully believe what was going on.

"You two. Hide him. Now!" said Chris in a whisper.

"Where are we gonna hide a six foot three thunder god with Fabio hair?" asked Robert.

"Wherever you can," said Chris as he backed away from the windows.

Robert's eyes scanned the interior of the trailer for a minute before saying, "And again. Where are we gonna hide a six foot-"

"Sebastian, please just hide him."

"But I -"

"I'll get you another plate of danishes. Plum ones at that."

"Hey!" said Sebastian as he stood up from the small couch. "I will not be bought with food."

"Make it two plates?"

"Alright! Fine!"

Robert rolled his eyes as he watched Sebastian walk over to Thor.

"You're such a child, Stan," said Robert as he watched Sebastian move Thor over to one corner of the room. He rose a brow at that. "What _are_ you doing putting him in the corner? Are you giving him a time out?"

"Shush! I have a plan!"

"What plan?"

Sebastian fiddled with draping a red blanket over Thor's shoulders to make it look like a cape before telling Thor, "Stand in a Thor like position."

Thor rose a brow in question before sighing and doing what he was told.

"What are you doing?" asked Thor as he froze in position.

"Yeah," said Robert. "What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"Meet Chris' new wax figure," said Sebastian then as he gestured towards Thor in his frozen position.

Robert slapped his forehead with one hand.

"I could have come up with a better plan. I should have been in charge."

Sebastian looked slightly offended by Robert's reaction.

"First the plums and now this? Why do you keep insulting me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Chris wouldn't have a wax figure of Hemsworth just lying about his trailer. It's creepy."

"Maybe he could say he is storing it for someone?"

"Sebastian, you're just gonna dig yourself a hole. We should try a different plan..."

"Guys, just leave it!" said Chris, listening as Chris Hemsworth knocked on the door once more and called out. "I have to answer now. It'll just have to do."

"Have fun explaining this one," said Robert with a chuckle. "This shall be fun to watch."

Robert and Sebastian went back over to the couch to have a seat as Chris moved to open the trailer door. Thor stayed in his frozen position, even easier than before, as he looked at the identical looking man standing a few feet away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sebastian's plan maybe worked for all of half a second. As soon as Chris opened the trailer door to welcome Chris Hemsworth in, his eyes immediately flew to the still Thor positioned in one corner of the trailer.

"If you missed me, you could have called," said Hemsworth with a laugh as he walked over to Thor. He soon was standing right in front of him, evaluating him without saying a word. Sebastian and Robert watched from their seat on the couch; Robert seeming more invested in it than anyone.

"He's gonna sneeze," whispered Robert to Sebastian then. "Or twitch. He can't stand still forever."

"He wouldn't."

"I think he would," said Robert back. Chris Evans soon threw them both a look that silently told them to keep their mouths shut.

"Seriously though," said Hemsworth after a moment of examination, turning his back on Thor to face Chris once again. "What's with the figure of me in your trailer? It's explanation time."

Robert chuckled, gaining a gleam in his eye. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. However, instead of paying attention to Chris' slaughtered attempt at an explanation, his eyes were instead riveted to Thor who was mimicking and mocking Chris Evans behind Hemsworth's back.

"Well, you know…I was just looking at all the fan stuff they have online…"

As Chris said that, Thor put a hand up above his eyes as if he were searching for something. Sebastian and Robert were both biting their lower lip in an attempt to hold their laughter in and not get caught. Hemsworth could see them attempting to not chuckle and asked, "What's with you two?"

Chris, who was slightly flustered in having to come up with some kind of cover story, waved a dismissive hand towards the two of them.

"They are just full of it, as usual. I think Seb might have had one too many danishes and it got to his head or something, and Robert…well, he's just Robert."

"Ah, up to the same old tricks as they usual are off camera then," said Hemsworth with a nod of his head before returning his full attention back to Chris, "Now, what were you saying about the fan stuff online?"

"Well, I was looking at it, and someone had made a really good wax figure of you. I mean…it looks just like you, dude."

Hemsworth turned back to look at Thor then who had quickly reassumed the appropriate position before Hemsworth had turned around.

"That they did. That doesn't explain why you ordered it though…"

"I thought we could keep it around the set to punk Russo once in a while, you know…"

"Ah, Russo _did_ say something about my being on set earlier. He must have meant this. Though he said that he had a heated argument with me about not being Thor."

"I think he's getting a little punchy. You know? With the deadline coming up and everything? I think he might be going a little crazy."

"Well then, that must explain it because I certainly wasn't on set earlier." Hemsworth looked at his watch then before saying, "Well, I'd best be going. I just wanted to check in and see how you were all doing. Keep in touch, and Evans, be careful with Russo and his temper. I thought for certain he was going to throw his megaphone right at my head when I asked him where you were."

"I will. Thanks for the warning, Chris. Have a great day, and good luck with your project."

"Thanks mate. Take care!"

Without another word, Hemsworth turned then to leave the trailer and walk back outside. As soon as he was gone and the trailer door was shut once again, Thor unfroze from his position and dropped the blanket off his shoulders.

"See? My plan worked," said Sebastian with a smile on his face. "I told you it would."

"What was that?!" asked Chris to Thor then before Robert could make a reply to Sebastian's bragging. "Why were you mocking me? I thought I did a good job at coming up with a cover story so quickly."

"I'm grumpy and I want my coffee. You and your friends here are giving me a headache. Who was that man?"

"That was Chris Hemsworth. You know, the guy that plays Thor in all the Thor films."

"Thor films?" asked Thor then, looking in shock.

"Yeah. They are fictional movies about a fictional character."

"Well obviously not or I wouldn't be standing in front of you, now would I?" asked Thor.

Chris clapped a hand to his forehead then before turning to look at Sebastian and Robert.

"I'm getting off set for a bit. I think I'm going to go insane if I don't."

Chris moved towards a small coat closet then, tugging on a coat and a baseball cap. He put shades on his face to complete his look. This would ensure if that if he snuck out in public, he might not be recognized.

"I'm going to get off set," repeated Chris, "And Chris-"

"Thor," Thor corrected.

"Right…okay… _Thor_ is coming with me. We're going to go run out and get coffee."

"I'm coming with you," said Robert then as he placed the shades back over his eyes. "Daddy needs a break from the set."

Sebastian rolled his eyes then as he stood up from the couch and said, "I'm coming to. It's not like any of us are going to be needed right off on set. I think Russo needs a break."

"Well then, take a coat…" said Chris as he tossed one at Thor along with a baseball cap. "Tie your mane back and hide it under the cap."

Thor did as he was told, and he soon had his hair tied back and hid under the hat; the coat a little snug about his body.

"There…Now we're ready to go," said Chris as he looked at everyone. Robert, Sebastian, and Thor all appeared to be ready to venture out into the world outside in search of coffee.

As they left Chris' trailer to walk off set (without any guards noticing), they began to walk down a sidewalk with their heads bowed, trying not to get recognized. Everyone had their head bowed except Thor, who was gawking about the place as if he hadn't ever been to Midgard before which was sort of true in this case. They were just mere feet from a coffee place when Thor pulled up short in front of one of the display windows. Chris, Robert, and Sebastian didn't notice him do so as they stood by the crosswalk, waiting for the light to come on that would let them cross the street to get coffee. Chris turned then as the light changed and he noticed that Thor was no longer beside him.

"Hey, man. Come on. I thought you wanted coffee."

"They're despicable…" whispered Thor as he stared in at the window display.

Not being able to tell what Thor was talking about from that far away, Chris moved to take a few steps closer until he was standing right behind him and peering over his shoulder. It was then that he saw the cause of Thor's comment. Staring Thor straight in the face was a display for the Avengers, and Loki had his own action figure along with the rest of the collection.

"The man who is the sole purpose for my pain today has his own statue."

"It's a toy," said Chris then with a sigh. "Come on, dude. We've gotta go before the light changes again."

Thor was just about to turn and leave when he noticed something else that was even more appalling to him. This time he didn't even bother to say anything. Instead he pushed back Chris to move inside the store and marched right to the back where the Avenger section was. The whole aisle was lined with an assortment of Avenger items, and standing at the end of the aisle was a little boy of about eight with what appeared to be Mjolnir in his hands.

"He's worthy…" said Thor in awe as he watched the boy toss the hammer from hand-to-hand with ease. "I can't believe it."

Chris had moved to follow Thor into the store and looked at him as he stared dumbfounded at the toy.

"Again, it's a toy. This whole aisle is a toy aisle."

"Lies…" said Thor as he held out his hand, trying to summon Mjolnir.

It was then that the boy's father walked into the aisle, noticing Thor standing at the end of the aisle with his hand out. He protectively moved to stand between his son and Thor.

"What are you doing?" asked the father.

"I'm summoning my hammer."

Getting a weird look on his face, the father moved to take the toy hammer out of his son's hands and put it back on the shelf before picking it up.

"Come on. Lets leave this mad man alone," said the father to his son as they left the aisle.

As soon as they had left, Thor made a beeline for the place where the hammer had been laid down to see that there were several staring back at him.

"They are disrespecting the power of Mjolnir. None of them are worthy to hold the real thing."

It was then that Thor's summoning actually kicked in. A loud crash could be heard as Thor's hammer flew through the back wall of the store. Thor didn't even look away from the toy hammers in front of his face as he held one hand out to the side to catch the hammer with ease. Chris walked towards Thor then just as a manager walked around the corner.

"Who's gonna be paying for that wall?!"

A short, angry man walked around the corner then; nearly trembling in his anger.

"You can't just go blowin' a hole in my wall. I mean, look at it!" The man wobbled over to stand near the whole, peeking out it into the alley and back in again. "THERE'S A HOLE IN MY WALL!" The short man screamed as he gestured at it.

"Sounds like a real problem," came Robert's voice then as he and Sebastian suddenly appeared on the scene. Robert had taken off his shades and removed the cap on his head. The man recognized who Robert was immediately and started to stammer as he looked at him.

"I…Mr. Downey, sir…"

"Please. Just call me Robert."

"R-Robert…Right…Well, I was just saying…"

"There's a hole in your wall. I know. I can see it." Robert moved to walk towards the hole, standing right near it before digging out his wallet and pressing a bill into the short man's hands. "Keep the change."

The man's eyes widened at the bill before he nodded his head.

"Thank you, sir…I mean, Robert. Thank you so very much."

Robert just nodded his head then before turning back to Chris, Sebastian, and Thor.

"Come on, kiddos. Lets get coffee before we're missed."

Thor turned then to follow Chris and Sebastian towards the exit. The two of them were trying to get out as quickly as possible to avoid being recognized. Thor still had Mjolnir in his hands and the short man could be heard calling out, "Are you going to pay for that?"

"I did already. With interest!" shouted back Robert as he placed his cap and shade back on before the four of them slipped back outside and left the shop behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"This was a bad idea..." said Chris as he sat at the booth near the window; his head in his hands. "I should have known taking him to someplace like this would be bad."

Robert chuckled as he sipped from the coffee cup in his hands, lifting his eyes up to watch Thor as he looked over the menu again for the hundredth time to order yet another cup of coffee.

"He's gonna get a headache or something," said Sebastian. "Or a stomach ache."

"I think he's going to drive the Barista insane first," said Robert as he placed the coffee cup down onto the table. "Besides, at least he's happy now. He finally has gotten his coffee."

"Yes, but have you taken a good look at the table!" asked Chris then in exasperation, sitting back up straight to gesture at the table with both hands. Lying strewn across the table before their very eyes seemed to be an endless sea of empty coffee cups. "The bill is endless."

"It's not like you don't have the money though, Evans," said Robert with a small smirk before adding in, "At least it's not as bad as what he did when we were waiting for the crosswalk light."

"Ohhh..." groaned Chris then as he hung his head again and buried it in his hands. "You had to go and remind me about that."

Sebastian was chuckling as he too remembered what had just transpired a few moments earlier outside.

"It was so funny though! Him striding across the crosswalk before the light had come on with his hammer swinging by his side; turning to yell a choice word or two at cars that honked at him."

"It was humiliating," said Chris then as he kept his head hung. "Could this honestly be Thor?"

"That or we're all having some weird dream that we're going to end up waking from eventually," said Robert as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not honestly worried about it."

Before their conversation could continue, Thor came back over to the table again with a grin on his face. He sat back down in his seat. His hammer was on the floor by his seat as he brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip. When he brought the cup away from his lips finally, he looked at the three onlookers with an even wider smile on his face.

"Coffee," He said, as if they didn't know what was housed in his cup to begin with.

"I'm glad that you're happy," said Chris as he lifted his head once more, sighing. "Now, please explain. I'm still confused."

"Don't know why you'd be confused. I've explained it several times, and it's all very straight forward."

"Yeah, okay...except for the part where you claim to be the god of thunder," said Chris. "In this world, you are classified in the same category as the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause."

"Way to be harsh, Chris," said Sebastian then. "You might wanna take it easy."

"Look, he isn't the god of thunder. Everyone in this world happens to have someone that looks identical to them. This is the case we're seeing right now. This is obviously Hemsworth's doppleganger and he also just so happens to think that he is Thor. He's just a bit off is all."

"Perhaps you could use another coffee..." suggested Thor.

"I don't need another coffee. What I want is for this to make sense, and right now this doesn't! Okay?"

"Chrissy is throwing a hissy," said Robert under his breath then. A grin grew on Thor's face then as he laughed right out loud along with Sebastian.

Chris looked on at the three of them grumpily for a moment before joining in with their laughing.

"I can't take any of you anywhere, can I?" Chris asked then as the dying died away. He turned back to look at Thor then as Thor looked at them.

"So, you're going to go back to Asgard now."

"After I buy a coffee pot, then yes. It's time to see what other plans Loki has up his sleeve. I'm fairly certain that he is the one that stole your coffee pot too," said Thor as he nodded his head at Chris.

"Really?"

Robert looked a bit startled then as he quickly dug out his phone and began to thumb over the screen with his fingers. Sebastian noticed Robert and leaned over a bit to see what he was doing. He managed to get a peek at Robert's screen before Robert could pull it away. Sebastian sat back up then, emitting a low whistle as he looked at Chris.

"What was that for?" asked Chris then, looking worried. Robert had obviously done something that he shouldn't have.

"It wasn't anything bad," started off Robert, "I just sent Scarlett a text and told her to return the missing coffee pot to your trailer."

"You didn't just only say that..." said Chris, turning as pale as a ghost. He held out his hand towards Robert for the phone, "I know that you must have said more than that. Hand it over so I can check."

"It's my phone. I don't have to do any such thing. You should understand more than anyone else, Evans. You like your privacy just as much as the next man."

"I like my privacy, yes, but I also like knowing if I have to prepare for a war when I get back on set. Now give me your phone."

Robert clamped his lips together and shook his head stubbornly from side-to-side.

"Not in a million years, Chrissy."

"Call me that one more time, and I'm gonna dump the remainder of my coffee on you," said Chris then in a low voice.

Sebastian and Thor could both tell that a fight was soon going to break out between the two of them, and Thor moved to stand near Chris, holding his own hand out towards Robert.

"The phone, Stark, or I'm gonna strike it down."

"I'm not going to give in to intimidation..." said Robert slowly.

Thunder rumbled overhead once more as Thor looked at Robert with an arched brow.

"You really want to mess with the thunder god?" He asked.

"Fine, fine! Alright! Geez here!" Robert handed his phone off to Thor then who then turned to hand it off to Chris.

It only took Chris a second or two before he had the message up that Robert had sent Scarlett.

"You...oh, you..." spluttered Chris as he immediately stood up from the table and practically threw the phone back at Robert. "My trailer is probably trashed beyond belief right now!"

"The text wasn't _that_ bad."

"You basically called her a thief without any reason, Robert."

"Well, we all thought she did it for a bit!"

Chris sighed and moved to stand up from the table. He moved to go pay for all the coffee that had been consumed before moving to walk towards the door.

"I've gotta get back to the set right now and see what is left of my trailer."

Thor looked on sadly as Robert and Sebastian also rose from the table. Thor still wasn't done with drinking coffee. He wanted more. When Chris stood at the door to get out and saw that Thor hadn't moved yet, he turned back to look at him with an arched brow.

"Come on. We've gotta get back to set."

"But I wanted another cup of coffee..." said Thor.

"No, dude. You have hit your limit."

"I have no limits..." said Thor then, thinking about arguing for another cup of coffee, but instead decided to be thankful for all the coffee that he had already consumed. Sighing, he stood up and made his way towards the door, bending to collect Mjolnir before doing so. It was time to go see if Chris' trailer was still together or if it was in shambles. Thor didn't mind though. At least he had gotten the coffee he needed to satisfy him for the next hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thor had always thought that Midgardians lacked knowledge in some areas, but he certainly never thought he'd see it unfold at the magnitude that it now was. Not only had they arrived back on set to see an ominous note posted to the door of Chris' trailer, but they'd also have to more than likely deal with the hot tempered Russo again. Upon arriving back on set, Chris had found out that Scarlett had indeed taken Robert's text to heart. She was beyond mad. At being called a thief, she had proceeded to do absolutely nothing aside from leaving, what Sebastian kept calling ominous, note on the door that simply read, "I'm not a thief." Thor had thought the note very straight forward, but here was Sebastian thinking up the hundred and one implications that could be with that note.

"She's plotting…" said Sebastian. "She's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

Chris had opened the door of his trailer while Sebastian was talking, looking about and satisfying himself with the fact that none of his things had been broken.

"Nah. Scar and I have been friends for a while now. Besides, why would she take revenge on me when it was Robert that sent the text," said Chris as he relaxed some and took a seat on the couch.

Robert stood frozen in the doorway then as he finally realized that he might be the one in the line of fire since he had sent the text.

"She wouldn't think about doing anything to my stuff, would she?" he asked then; his eyes turning to lock on Chris' as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She does what she wants."

Muttering under his breath, Robert raced away then to go ensure that all of his things were safe from harm. That just left Sebastian and Chris in the trailer with Thor. However, before Chris could move to shut the door and continue his talk with Thor, Russo barreled right inside without an invitation.

"I thought I smelled a Hemsworth…" said Russo then in anger as he glared at Thor.

"Smelled a Hemsworth?" asked Sebastian and Chris then as they both raised their eyebrows.

"It's a variation of, 'I thought I smelled a rat,'" explained Russo.

"Dude, don't ever do that again," said Chris with a small chuckle and a shake of his head. "It just comes out sounding really weird and creepy."

That comment just served to make Russo even more mad. He began to pace back and forth in front of the three of them; his hands clamped behind his back.

"Where have you all been?! I needed to film and you weren't here."

"We all went out," said Chris.

"Out?" asked Russo then.

"Yeah, you know. Out. Away from this place. We went to get coffee."

"Whose idea was that?" asked Russo. "We have a deadline, and I came around to look for you guys to start filming and you weren't around. I can't work under these conditions! Besides, don't you have a coffee pot in your trailer?"

"My brother, Loki, stole it," piped up Thor then; tired of being mistaken for Hemsworth, "Chris was very kind in taking us all out."

"Loki? Hemsworth, you aren't Thor, cut it out!"

"I was merely offering up an explanation as to why we all had to go out to coffee instead of staying behind on set."

"Yeah, and Thor completely blew a hole into the wall of a store while we were out. It was great," spat out Sebastian then, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew then that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Hemworth did what now?! And he has you calling him Thor too? What is this madness?"

"Welcome to my world…" said Thor then under his breath.

"He blew a hole in the wall by summoning Mjolnir, but Robert paid for it."

"Robert…" said Russo in a slow voice then, "I should have known that he had tagged along with you. I just figured that he went out on his own."

"Nah, he was with us," said Sebastian, "He was great at handling the situation though."

By this point Chris was staring at him in a way that communicated that he probably should shut up now before he landed them in even hotter water. Russo had had it by that point.

"Look, my brother isn't on set today so I really don't have the patience to deal with this sort of foolishness. All four of you need to grow up right now, and stop calling him Thor!"

"I've come to believe he actually is Thor though," said Chris after a second. "I mean, you should have seen him summon Mjolnir."

"Fine then," said Russo as he looked at Thor, "If you're really Thor, summon Mjolnir for me right now."

"I have Mjolnir," said Thor as he held it up for Russo to see, wondering how he had missed it this whole time. "I can't summon something that is already here."

"Well then, go put it outside and then summon it to you. If you're Thor, that's the proof I need."

Sighing, Thor moved past them to walk outside Chris' trailer and place Mjolnir down on the ground. He then proceeded to walk back inside and stand next to Chris again before looking at Russo.

"I shall summon Mjolnir now. Watch."

Thor stuck his hand out then to summon Mjolnir, and being a Monday he should have known that it wouldn't work out the way that he had wanted it to. Mjolnir was summoned to his hand, that part wasn't the problem. What was the problem was that Russo was in the direct path of Mjolnir, and as it came towards Thor's palm, it smacked him slightly on the back of the head, causing him to pass out unconscious on the floor.

"WE KILLED HIM!" screamed Chris then in alarm as he immediately moved to kneel down next to Russo to check for a pulse, relieved when he found one.

"What are the chances that he's going to remember any of this when he wakes up?" asked Sebastian then as they looked at the unconscious Russo on the floor.

"Probably not very good," said Chris with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It took Chris and Sebastian a while to snap out of their trance upon seeing Russo lying sprawled out and unconscious in front of him. It was actually Thor that made a move first, bending to scoop Russo up into his arms and carry him towards the couch in Chris' trailer. It was then that the trance was broken and the two men watched Thor gently lay Russo down on the couch.

"This is just great," muttered Chris, running a hand through his hair, "I knocked out the director."

"Technically it was I that did so, but the mortal was foolish to stand in the path of Mjolnir."

"He thought you were Hemsworth. He didn't expect it to do anything!"

"I told him numerous times that I was Thor. It's his fault that he didn't want to believe me. He unfortunately brought this upon himself."

Chris threw his hands up in the air and began to rapidly pace back-and-forth in his trailer; Sebastian watching him do so with an uneasy look on his face.

"Chris, just calm down…It'll be alright…" said Sebastian, trying to get Chris to settle down.

"How will it be alright, Seb? How?"

"Well, for starters, Thor has his coffee now."

"Oh hip, hip, hooray! The drama queen has his coffee," said Chris in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Sebastian could see Thor getting upset by Chris' words as he stood over Russo's body by the couch, so tried to abate the situation by saying, "Chris, calm down. You aren't you when you're upset."

"You're making it sound like a Snickers' commercial," said Chris.

"Technically that's 'you aren't you when you're hungry', but…"

"GAH! It doesn't matter!" shouted Chris as he came to a standstill then and looked at Sebastian.

"At least you aren't Bruce," remarked Thor then as he watched the angry Chris in front of him.

Chris' gaze turned to look at Thor, and soon he was stalking towards him.

"Look, I can't help you anymore. I got you your coffee, and now you're just going to have to go. I can't lose my job, and I sure can't deal with any of this," said Chris, gesturing his hands about him, "anymore."

"But my coffee pot…"

"You don't need the coffee pot! Besides, you can order it through Amazon or something."

"They don't ship to Asgard," said Thor.

"GAH!" shouted Chris again, turning away to bury his face in his hands.

Robert chose at that moment to make his reappearance, poking his head into the trailer.

"Well, aside from the lovely note and the lipstick smears all over my clothes, I think that Scar wasn't too mad…" Robert entered the trailer and paused when he saw the scene that laid out before him; his eyes riveted to Russo's unconscious form on the couch. "You killed Russo?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" shouted Chris, turning his angry gaze upon Robert.

"Okay, okay. Cool your jets there, bucko," said Robert as he walked over to Chris, gently patting him on the shoulder on his way by to see Russo. "So, what happened?"

"Thor knocked Russo out with Mjolnir," said Sebastian.

"Nice one…" said Robert with a small smirk, turning to look at Thor.

Thor rolled his eyes before looking at the disgruntled Chris who had resumed his pacing once more.

"I shall depart if that makes things easier. I apologize for causing you discomfort."

Chris didn't bother stopping his pacing this time, just nodding his head to indicate that he had heard what Thor had said.

Thor moved aside then to walk outside the trailer with Mjolnir; Sebastian and Robert exchanging looks as he did.

"I think you've hurt his feelings, Chris," said Sebastian softly, looking at the hunched shouldered Thor as he walked outside.

"Yeah. You might want to go apologize. I know I don't want to be burnt to a crisp by lightning," remarked Robert, backing up what Sebastian had said.

Chris stopped his pacing then as he released a sigh, lifting his eyes to watch Thor get ready to go back to Asgard outside. Chris knew that Sebastian and Robert were right, and made a move to walk towards him to go apologize. He was surprised to see that Thor was turning back to enter the trailer just as Chris was coming out.

"I just wanted to apologize," said Chris before Thor could say anything, "I'm just trying to figure out how to handle the situation. I haven't been in one like this before."

"It's alright…" said Thor softly then; a combination of sadness and fear dancing in his eyes. Chris noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris.

"I'm blocked from returning to Asgard. Loki has me stuck here."


End file.
